


Kingsman Tumblr Ficlet Collection

by videogamedoc87



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: A Dropbox for Kingsman fills I do on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

A series of loud sniffles heralded Harry’s arrival in Merlin’s office. He looked terrible, eyes and nose red his hair a fluffy mess. And he was wearing jeans and one of Merlin’s jumpers. All in all a far cry from the usual well kept appearance he usually had. 

“Arthur. You look awful.”

Another sniffle.

“Harry. Why aren’t you at home? You’re supposed to be resting, not spreading your germs about the office.”

“I woke up and you were gone. I missed you,” came the muffled response as Harry sniffled again and rubbed at his eyes.

The sleeves of the jumper were just a bit too long and they covered most of Harry’s hands. If he didn’t look so awful Merlin would almost call it cute.

“I have to work. You need to rest.”

“No. Don’t want to.”

Merlin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, knocking his glasses askew. He stood and went over to his bookshelf tugging at a copy of Programming for Dummies to open the secret door to his own quarters.

“Come on then. I’ll tuck you in and bring you some tea.”

Harry smiled and sniffled again before following Merlin into the small room. It had a bed and a small en suite bathroom attached. Merlin hadn’t been using it as much now that he and Harry had finally come to their senses. It had only taken both of them almost dying for their relationship to progress past the occasional post-mission fuck and Merlin was ever grateful. 

He got Harry tucked into bed and went to leave but a hand shot out to grab his arm.

“Stay? Please?” 

Merlin smiled softly as he turned around, he never could resist those puppy dog eyes under a mess of curls.

“If it means you’ll get some rest I’ll stay.”

“I promise I’ll sleep better if you’re here.”

Merlin stripped off his clothes and pulled on a spare pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt before helping Harry out of his jeans. Once he was propped against the headboard Harry curled into his side with a content sigh.

“Much better.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as Merlin pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Sweet dreams Harry.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I can't keep doing this Merlin. I just can't.” 

“Are you sure Eggsy? This is really what you want?”

“Yeah. It is.”

Harry furrowed his brow at the voices filtering into his study. But everything had been going so well. Now that he was fully installed as Arthur he'd been able to repeal all of Chester's awful edicts about relationships between Knights and he, Eggsy and Merlin had been happily ensconced in their new flat for months now. A moment later Eggsy popped his head into Harry's office.

“You weren't supposed to hear that,” he muttered, mouth turning down into a grimace.

“Hear what? That you're leaving us? ‘You can't do this anymore’ were your exact words I believe,” Harry snarked back.

Eggsy sighed and stepped all the way into Harry's office, his feet bringing him to stand between Harry and his desk.

“Maybe don't jump to conclusions love?”

Harry grunted and crossed his arms, turning his chair away from Eggsy. Eggsy grabbed Harry's chair and forced it back towards him.

“If you had eavesdropped on the whole conversation you would have heard that I am planning on telling Mum. And Dais not that she'll really understand yet but I want them to know how much I love you. Both of you.”

Harry finally looked up, eyes slightly misty.

“You really mean that darling? You're going to tell your mother about us?”

Eggsy laughed and planted himself squarely on Harry's lap.

“Yes you posh bastard. I really am.”

Harry tugged Eggsy into a kiss, the slight stubble on Eggsy’s face rubbing deliciously against his own smooth cheeks.

“You are amazing and I love you,” Harry declared with a sappy grin on his face.

“I love you too lad,” a voice sounded from the doorway.

Merlin sauntered over and knelt beside Harry's chair, his long arms wrapping around both he and Eggsy.

“I love both of you old goats. Very much,” Eggsy said with a grin as he leaned over Harry's shoulder to kiss Merlin soundly.

Harry smiled and curled into Merlin's arm around his shoulders. He was happy here, the two men he loved wrapped around him and their dogs happily snoring in the corner of his office.

“I am a lucky, lucky man.”


End file.
